1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer programming languages and, more particularly, to methods and systems of reducing a program size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stack based computer language, such as JAVA™ (hereinafter referred to as “Java”), basically puts and gets variables to and from a stack. As a result, the contents of the stack need to be identified at any given point of a program. To identify the contents of the stack, classes contain stack maps, which describe the state of the stack being executed at various points of the program. The stack maps constitute a significant amount of program size. For example, in Java, stack maps typically constitute 10% of a read-only memory (ROM) image. Having a small ROM image is particularly important for resource-constrained consumer devices such as cellular telephones, two-way pagers, and personal organizers. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide methods and systems for reducing the size of a program.